Voodoo Doll
by Gasuga
Summary: "Tell me where you're hiding your Voodoo Doll?" Yoonmin. BxB. Min Yoongi x Park Jimin


Voodoo Doll

.

.

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

.

.

 _Aku penyuka 5sos dan aku cinta lagu yang judulnya sama dengan cerita ini._

 _._

 _._

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin itu gangguan, urutan pertama dari segala sesuatu yang harus dihindari dalam hidupnya. Bagi Yoongi, Jimin itu pengganggu tingkat kakap yang tidak ada gunanya, cuma menyusahkan.

Yoongi suka ketenangan, dan Jimin itu berisik, dia suka bicara tentang apa saja, seperti mesin yang baterainya masih _full_ , sama sekali tidak ada lelahnya. Yoongi suka apapun yang tidak membuatnya repot, yang mudah, dan tidak membuang-buang waktu ataupun tenaga. Tapi Jimin ada untuk merepotkannya, membuatnya susah, dan membuang-buang waktu juga tenaganya. Maka dari itu, Yoongi serius dengan kalimat _menempatkan Jimin pada urutan teratas orang yang paling, harus, dan wajib dihindari-_ nya.

.

.

Jimin itu adik kelas Yoongi di sekolah serta tetangganya di rumah. Bukan berarti mereka sudah kenal lama, kemudian dekat, tidak begitu.

Jimin baru pindah rumah dan sekolah sekitar setahun yang lalu, dan beruntungnya, dia satu kawasan rumah dan sekolah dengan Yoongi, si kakak kelas serta tetangga yang benar-benar tidak menganggap adanya kehidupan lain selain dirinya. Dan anehnya, Jimin suka.

Kata Jimin, "Kita bertemu seperti ini adalah karena takdir, hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau satu sama lain itu harus saling mengisi. Kau kekurangan semangat hidup, dan aku kelebihan. Hehe, aku suka padamu hyung!" sambil bergelayutan di lengan Yoongi, tersenyum selebar lima jari.

Yoong hanya menghela nafas dan dengan sedikit memaksa lepas rangkulan pada lengannya, menatap Jimin malas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan si gembul dengan langkah cepat. Sementara Jimin terus memanggilnya dengan suara sok manis.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah memberi tahu Jimin apapun tentang data pribadinya termasuk nomor ponsel dan semua sosial medianya. Tapi dengan sangat amat mengesalkan, anak ajaib itu tahu, semuanya. Teman sekelas sampai teman dekat—tidak terlalu dekat, sih— Yoongi pun tidak merasa pernah memberikan info apapun kepada Jimin.

Jimin itu liar, tapi hanya kepada Yoongi. Dimana pun, jika dia tahu bahwa di sana—dimana pun— ada tanda-tanda eksistensi Yoongi, dia akan mencarinya. Benar-benar mencari, sampai ketemu. Dan Yoongi akan berakhir marah-marah kepada Jimin dengan umpatannya. Tapi Jimin menyukai itu, setidaknya dia masih dianggap, walaupun sebagai pengganggu.

.

.

Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak Yoongi benar-banar menyukai Jimin. Mereka berharap memiliki anak dan saudara yang periang seperti Jimin. Sayangnya, mereka sudah memiliki Yoongi yang pendiam dan tidak punya semangat hidup.

Setahun ini, Jimin lah yang menjadi penghibur di keluarga Yoongi. Hampir setiap menjelang makan malam, dia akan datang ke rumah Yoongi untuk berbincang dan bergurau dengan keluarga orang yang disukainya itu, kecuali bersama Yoongi tentu saja. Yoongi jelas lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ sambil tiduran di kamarnya sampai ketukan pintu dari luar memberi tahu kalau makan malam sudah siap, yang tandanya Jimin sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidak pernah mau ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Yoongi sekalipun dia dipaksa.

Yoongi suka ketenangan. Sangat suka sampai-sampai dia akan mengamuk jika waktu tenangnya diganggu, oleh siapa pun. Tapi kali ini, Ibunya yang sudah sangat hafal sikap dan sifat Yoongi, mengetuk pintunya dengan sangat brutal dari tadi. Terus berteriak untuk menyuruhnya keluar karena ada telfon dari Jimin. Hanya karena Jimin, Ibunya berhasil membuat Yoongi kesal.

Yoongi tahu betul kenapa Jimin menelfon ke rumahnya, karena telfon Jimin ke ponsel pribadinya dia abaikan. Jimin terlalu sering melakukan itu, dia sudah malas.

"Apa, Bu?" Yoongi menampilkan wajah malasnya di depan pintu kamar, sementar Ibunya hanya mengambil nafas.

"Jimin menelfon," Kata Ibunya pelas, tidak teriak-teriak seperti saat mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Biarkan sa—"

"Jimin menangis!" Sela Ibu Yoongi saat anaknya itu akan menutup pintu.

"Lalu?"

"Yoon, setidaknya sekali ini saja." Ibu Yoongi membujuk.

"Bu, aku lelah."

"Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelum ini." Ibu Yoongi menunduk, "Dia hanya mau bicara padamu. Dia bilang hanya sebentar, untuk mendengar suaramu." kemudian menatap mata layu anaknya, mengelus lengan Yoongi dan kembali meninggalkan Yoongi di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi berdecak, menggumamkan kata makian yang sebentar lagi akan langsung dia berikan kepada Jimim di ujung telepon. Bahkan rumah mereka hanya berjarak 2 rumah.

" _Fuck,_ Jim, kapan kau berhenti meng—"

"Hyung, terima kasih.."

Yoong menghentikan omelannya saat mendengar suara serak serta parau khas orang yang sedang menangis. Membuatnya merasa sedikit heran. Jimin tidak pernah menangis seingatnya, bahkan Ibunya tahu itu. Kenapa anak itu menangis? Bahkan saat dia jatuh dari bangku taman yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dua hari, Jimin tidak menangis. Lalu kenapa dengan dia?

"Kau kenapa?" Suara datar Yoongi yang keluar berhasil menutupi rasa penasaran dan —sedi kit khawatirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Seharian ini kau tidak bicara padaku. Hehe." Dan Jimin masih sempat cengengesan di sela tangisnya.

Yoongi berdecak, "Cuma karena itu? Kau pikir waktuku setidak penting itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung." Jimin bergumam, tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar.

"Terserah." Dan telfon langsung ditutup secara sepihak oleh Yoongi.

.

.

Ini yang Yoongi tidak suka, merasa ada yang mengawasi padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang musik ini. Bukan Jimin tentu saja, karena Yoongi belum melihat anak itu di sekolah sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya hal ini selalu terjadi, semenjak ada Jimin, dia akan selalu merasa diawasi. Di mana pun, di tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh anak gembul penyuka Yoongi itu.

Dan sekarang Yoongi mulai merasakan lengannya yang dingin dan kosong. Biasanya akan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di sana, memeluknya dengan erat sampai membuatnya panas dan mengamuk.

Seperti perasaan merindu, padahal dia tidak sedang merindukan siapa-siapa.

Tidak, _kok,_ dia tidak sedang memikirkan Jimin. Iya, dia tidak.

.

Ini sudah dua hari semenjak Jimin benar-benar tidak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah maupun di rumah Yoongi. Tadi pagi sempat Yoongi ditanya oleh guru bimbingan konseling karena Jimin tidak ada kabar. Lalu, apa mereka pikir Yoongi tahu kabar Jimin? Bahkan Jimin tidak datang ketika menjelang makan malam. Membuat Yoongi merasa heran.

Entah Yoongi sadar atau tidak, dari tadi pagi dia mencari sosok Jimin. Kepalanya melongok ke sana-sini untuk melihat apakah Jimin mengikutinya seperti biasa atau tidak. Kakinya tanpa sadar berbalik ke kelas Jimin dan dia melongkok ke dalam melalui jendela. Kemudian seorang teman sekelas Jimin keluar dan memberitahu bahwa Jimin tidak masuk sekolah—lagi—. Adik kelasnya itu mengira Yoongi tahu Jimin kemana dan kenapa.

Yoongi mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada meja belajar di depannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel yang di layarnya tertera nomor telepon dengan nama, _Pengganggu._

Yoongi masih tidak tahu dirinya kenapa, dia hanya merasa dadanya sakit ketika bayangan Jimin yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba muncul. Tambah sakit lagi ketika suara Jimin yang menangis mengisi penuh pendengarannya. Membuatnya menutup mata dan melemparkan ponselnya ke meja.

Yoongi memukul kepalanya pelan, merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan apa-apaan?! Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Jimin sebelumnya! Ah, dasar anak sialan!

Yoongi beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan dengan malas menuju kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Mencoba untuk tidur saja.

Tapi bukannya tidur, justru bayang-bayang Jimin yang mampir dan mengganggunya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Yoongi merasa frustasi, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan melemparkan gulingnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli jika akan mengenai sesuatu.

Dengan tergesa, dia berdiri dan menyambar ponselnya. Menggeser layar kunci kemudian menekan tanda panggil pada nama si _Pengganggu._ Ada nada tunggu di sana, lama, dan akhirnya suara operator yang memberi tahu bahwa nomor yang ditelfon tidak mengangkat.

Yoongi mencoba sekali lagi, masih tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya dia kesal sendiri.

 _Kenapa dengan anak itu?!_ Batinnya.

Yoongi masih mencoba menelfon, berkali-kali dan tetap tidak diangkat.

Yoongi itu cepat kesal, dan sekarang mode kesalnya sudah di tahap paling akhir. Dengan tergesa, dia berlari keluar tanpa memperdukikan pintu kamarnya yang tetap terbuka, mengabaikan panggilang Ayah dan Ibunya, juga sempat menendang pot tanaman kaktus yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Yoongi berlari dengan cepat melewati dua rumah di sampingnya dan sampai di depan rumah Jimin yang sangat sepi dengan bunyi nafas yang berat dan _ngos-ngosan._ Yoongi menekan bel, berkali-kali dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan bahwa penghuni rumah akan terganggu. Masa bodo, dia harus cepat-cepat bertemu Jimin.

Yoongi menunggu dengam kakinya yang tidak bisa diam, baru kali ini dia panik. Baru kali ini dan karena seorang pengganggu bulat bernama Park Jimin. Degupan di dadanya juga semakin cepat ketika pintu di rumah tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil dan bulat seorang Park Jimin dengan baju kebesaran dan rambut serta wajahnya yang acak-acakan.

Jantung Yoongi semakin menggila ketika Jimin berjalan mendekat ke pagar rumahnya, yang berarti semakin dekat juga dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi dapat melihat bibir penuh itu melengkung ke bawah, serta gurat-guratan sedih pada wajahnya.

"Hyung.." Sapa Jimin setelah membuka pagar rumahnya, dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkait erat.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi mematai Jimin dari atas ke bawah dan terus seperti itu sampai tiga kali.

Jimin diam, masih menunduk, tapi kini tangan kirinya terangkat ke pipi. Yoongi juga bisa melihat air dari sudat matanya jatuh membasahi punggung tangan mungil itu dan juga terjun bebas ke tanah.

Yoongi bergerak mendekat, mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan perlahan dan langsung terkejut dengan keadaan wajah si _pengganggunya_ yang benar-banar jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Matanya merah, bengkak dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, hidungnya juga merah dan ada beberapa luka di bibirnya, Yoongi berasumsi luka itu bekas gigitan dari gigi Jimin sendiri, seperti yang sedang dilakukan anak itu. Air matanya mengalir, terus-menerus walaupun dia sudah mencoba menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Dan akhirnya isakan itu keluar.

 _hiks._

Dengan begitu Yoongi maju lagi, menggapai punggung Jimin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Dia biarkan Jimin menangis di dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat kaosnya, mengabaikan detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan Jimin terus meloloskan isakan demi isakan yang siapa tahu bisa membuatnya sedikit melega.

Yoongi mengusap lembut punggung tegap di pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang selalu diangguki oleh Jimin dalam tangisnya. Dan sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menghadapi orang menangis dan dia bahkan tidak merasa gengsi untuk melakukan ini. _Instinct_ nya yang bertindak.

Tangis Jimin sudah mereka, walaupun isakannya masih sesekali terdengar. Tapi Yoongi masih membiarkan dirinya memeluk Jimin. Masih terus menerus menenangkannya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Yoongi dan Jimin menganggun dua kali di dadanya.

"Bisa jalan?" Tanya Yoongi lagi dan Jimin mengangguk lagi, tapi masih dengan erat menggenggam ujung kaos Yoongi, tidak berniat melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, memindahkan pelukan tangan Jimin ke lehernya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba mengangkat kedua paha Jimin, membuat Jimin memekik pelan dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Yoongi.

Menyamankan gendongannya, Yoongi mulai memasuki halaman rumah Jimin, berhenti sebentar di depan pinta dan bertanya, "Apa aku boleh masuk?" yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Jimin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Park, masih dengan Jimin di gendongannya, yang sekarang duduk di atas pahanya dan kepala yang bersembunyi di leher Yoongi.

"Jadi, Jim, apa kau mau bercerita?"

Jimin bergumam, entah sengaja atau tidak, bibirnya menyentuh leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menghindar sedikit dan menjauhkan sedikit kepala Jimin. Mengintip wajah yang memerah seperti tomat di depannya.

Jimin diam, dan hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang sudah tidak mengalungi Yoongi. Membiarkan kedua tangannya saling bertautan di perutnya yang sudah kelaparan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tetap diam seperti ini." Ucapan Yoongi barusan mampu membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mimik memohon yang sangat kentara.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah." Kata Yoongi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa dan menatap Jimin dengan lekat. Yoongi belum tersenyum, ingat itu.

"Aku...aku takut," Jawab Jimin sambil lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau takuti?" Yoongi hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin yang menurutnya...aneh. Apa-apaan? Dia sampai panik sebegininya, tapi Jimin hanya takut? Takut pada apa? Gelap? Kecoa? Kuda terbang? Apa?

"Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar," Dan pikiran Yoongi yang barusan tiba-tiba menguap, hilang terbawa nafas pendek-pendek Jimin.

Yoongi diam, merasa sedikit bersalah karena pikiran bodohnya barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka bertengkar karena apa, lalu tiba-tiba mereka berdua pergi. Aku tidak tahu mereka kemana, kemudian malam itu aku menelfonmu. Setidaknya suaramu membuatku tidak terlalu takut, hyung..."

Yoongi mengernyit, dia memilih untuk tetap diam sampai Jimin selesai.

"Aku tidak berani kemana-mana hyung, aku mau menunggu di rumah saja sampai orang tuaku pulang. Tapi tadi sore, Ibu bilang bahwa dia tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan. Ayah juga, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia di mana." Suara Jimin kembali bergetar, membuat Yoongi reflek membelai rambutnya yang kusut.

"Jangan menangis," tukas Yoongi lembut, dan Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku takut mereka tidak kembali, Hyung.."

"Hei, jangam bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Mereka akan kembali." Yoongi mencoba menenangkan, membuat Jimin terus mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi melengkung ke bawah.

"Apa?" Yoongi yang sarkas tetaplah Yoongi yang sarkas. Suaranya dingin, tapi tatapannya menghangat.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Yoongi tersenyum, tidak terlalu lebar, tapi mampu membuat Jimin membelokan matanya yang makin menyipit karena bengkak.

"KAU TERSENYUM, HYUNG?!" Pekiknya sambil sedikit melompat, tidak ingat jika posisinya sedang menduduki Yoongi.

"Aw, Jim, diamlah, kau itu berat!" Gerutu Yoongi yang justru membuat Jimin cekikikan sendiri.

"Mau makan di rumahku?" Yoongi menawarkan, membuat Jimin mengangguk dengam cepat dan semangat. Yang ini betul-betul bersemangat, karena dia kelaparan.

"Tumben."

"Aku kelaparan, hyung.." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya yang semula tersenyum, memasang ekspresi paling lucu yang Yoongi pernah lihat. Benar-benar membuat jantung Yoongi kembali berdetak kencang.

 _Ada apa sih, dengan jantungku?!_

"Hyung ayo, aku lapaaaar~" Jimin menarik ujung lengan baju Yoongi dan merengek, membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Yasudah, ayo." Yoongi masih diam saja, menunggu Jimin turun dari pangkuannya. Tapi Jimin malah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingun.

"Ayo berdiri, hyung! Kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" Gerutu Jimin.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa berdiri kalau kau masih mendudukiku, bocah?!" Kesal Yoongi.

Jimin membuat pola O dengam bibirnya dan _nyengir_ lebar, "Gendong lagi?"

Yoongi mendesah, "Kau berat!" menggerutu tapi tetap mengangkat tubuhnya bersama tubuh Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga. Omong-omong dia juga lapar.

.

"Lain kali datang padaku kalau kau sedang sendirian." Yoongi memulai pembicaraan.

Jimin menoleh dari baringannya di kasur Yoongi. "Aku memang setiap hari sendirian dan terus mendatangimu, kan?"

"Ha?" Yoongi kebingungan.

"Aku memang selalu sendirian, hyung. Aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat, dan orang tuaku memang jarang di rumah. Jadi, aku selalu mengejarmu, tapi kau terus-terusan kabur. Aku jadi sedih."

Jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi berbalik menyamping, menghadap Jimin yang ada di sampingnya yang juga sedang melihat padanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Manis, sangat sangat manis._ Dan Yoongi baru menyadari itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menghampirimu tadi?" Tanya Yoongi yang disambut gelengan oleh Jimin.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya, hyung. Kau terlalu cuek padaku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jim. Tiba-tiba hatiku sakit saat mengingat tangisanmu," Yoongi diam dan kembali menghadap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lenganku juga rasanya kosong tidak kau gelayuti."

Jimin nyaris tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoongi, tapi dia tahan. Dan beraling melingkari pinggang Yoongi dengan lengannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bawah ketiak Yoongi, menghirup aroma lelaki pucat kesukaannya itu sambil cekikikan kecil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sekarang jantungku mulai berdetak dengan sangat kencang, aku juga jadi susah bernafas."

Jimin kali ini seratus persen tertawa, mengangkat wajah dan menyejajarkannya dengan Yoongi, dia tersenyum lebar dihadapkan dengan wajah datar Yoongi.

Jimin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup sekali bibir tipi Yoongi dengan bibir penuhnya, sekali kecupan dan langsung tersenyum sangat lebar. "Itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku!"

Yoongi benar-benar terpaku, diam, tidak bergerak, dan tidak sadar bengan apa yang sudah Jimin lakukan padanya, juga hatinya.

"Jim, kau taruh mana Voodoo Doll-mu?"

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

 _Fin._

 _HAIIIIIII HEHEHEHEHEHEHE AKU CINTA OM SEJIN DAN MAS CALUM HOOD! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE_

 _MIND TO REVIEW? THANK YOU!_

 _-SORRY FOR TYPO(S)-_


End file.
